The Supernatural Babysitter
by Rosie-1864
Summary: Stefan is off attending to an unspecified issue in Europe, leaving Elena in the responsible hands of his older sibling, Damon. How inspired of him. Delena banter and probable smut. Language here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Stefan is out of town attending to an unspecified issue in Europe (sufficiently far away for fun to be possible) and has left Elena under the protection of his older, hotter sibling, Damon. How inspired of him. **

**AN: I know this plot arrangment doesn't scream originality. My excuse is that the reason everyone else has done it is because nothing fun can happen between Damon and Elena (or at all) if Stefan isn't way out of the picture. This is set after Miss Mystic Falls, so they've danced and been to Georgia, minus any interfering plot twists. In other words, Isobel hasn't spouted Damon's secret (i insist it was the truth) and Katherine hasn't ruined everything. ALSO I don't own any of the characters mentioned or the fictional world they live in. Can you imagine owning the male lead? I think my mind would implode. And that would be a sad day for everyone... with the possible exception of me.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Elena woke to the feeling of not the soft Egyptian cotton sheets she'd expected, but a piece of now crinkled paper beneath her palm. She opened her eyes and reluctantly proceeded to read what appeared to be a note from Stefan, saying that he had to sort something out in Europe and would be gone for a week. It was the last part that bothered her the most. "I hope you will stay at the boarding house for your safety while I am gone and allow Damon to look out for you." She groaned and rolled over, nearly knocking over a beautifully presented tray of what appeared to be breakfast in bed. Underneath the knife and fork she discovered another note, this time from Damon.

**_A little birdie told me you have a weakness for a fry up. _**

**_Gone to get my own breakfast, back around ten. _**

**_Bon appetite. _**

**_Your new babysitter, Damon_**

Elena couldn't help but think it was uncharacteristically sweet that Damon had taken the time to make her breakfast. She ate enthusiastically and jumped in the shower, only to return to find her bed (Stefan's bed) occupied once more by the person she least wanted to see when fresh from the shower. _It's the lack of clothes_, she told herself, _not the lack of makeup_.

"Elena. I must say, towel suits you." he said with that God forsaken smirk on his face and chuckling as she scowled at him, "So, since you've so eagerly made yourself at home, is it safe to assume you'll be spending the night?"

"Yes, in Stefan's bed."

"In the boyfriend's bed? Kinky."

"Eugh, alone!" she corrected, exasperated.

"For now." he replied with teasing confidence, "So what are we doing today?"

"We? _We_ are doing nothing, _I_ am going to the mall with Bonnie and Caroline."

"Fine," he said, slightly disappointed, "be back by seven."

"Who gave you the power to enforce curfew's?"

"Your boyfriend, Saint Stefan, it would seem." he got up from the bed taking the tray with him. Just as he was walking through the door frame Elena called,

"Wait! Thank you for breakfast, it was delicious." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, before turning quickly, grabbing some clothes and quickly retreating to the en suite bathroom once more.

Touching his cheek where her lips had been, "You ain't seen nothing yet." He said to the empty room, smiling as he turned out of the room.

Elena arrived back at the boarding house right on time and to the glorious smell of what appeared to be every Italian food under the sun. She decided to go into the dining room to investigate where she found Damon, complete with tux, bowtie and clean shaven smirk standing in front of a feast fit for royalty laid out at one end of the majestic mahogany table. His expression nearly made her heart stop and, conscious of the fact that her jaw may actually be on the floor, she tried to collect her face, instead attempting to redirect her focus to the food laid out but with little success. She couldn't stop her eyes from roaming his figure from his Armani clad feet all the way to his face. When their eyes met she flushed, mortified to be caught eye-fucking her potential brother in law. She really wanted to care. Honestly. Now, trying to remember everything she'd learnt from infancy in order to say something clever she stood powerless, and completely speechless.

"Wow, Damon. This is…" .._r__eally articulate? _she scolded herself.

"Indescribable, apparantly." he drawled, clearly proud of himself.

"That's one way of putting it. This must've taken all afternoon!"

"Vampire speed is good for cooking, among other things," he winked. _Oh God, I bet it is. Ah shut up, Elena._ "You better be hungry." he warned, playfully.

"Even if I wasn't starved I couldn't say no to all this." She admitted, and, if she was not mistaken, a smile started to appear at the corners of his mouth, but he quickly tried to contain it.

"Well, have a seat, kitten." He said pulling out a chair for her.

"Excuse me?" she responded, surprise written all over her face, "Did you just call me _kitten_?"_Oh my God, I love it, _she thought, sitting down. Damon quickly realised his mistake of revealing her secret nickname and, glad that she couldn't see his face, briskly walked round to the other side of the table taking his own seat.

"I'd call you tiger, but you have to earn it." Satisfied with his cover he watched Elena roll her eyes, draping her napkin over her lap and unabashedly salivating at the sight before her. _The food,_ she reassured herself, _the food not him_. He smirked as if reading her thoughts and she flushed once again.

"I am about to impart a small portion of my extensive wisdom upon you, Elena, so listen up." he said as she looked up, curious, "When around someone who relentlessly lusts after human blood, it would perhaps be wise to keep said blood in your cheeks to a minimum." he warned. She looked down at her lap, his comment only serving to further flush her face. He laughed at her obvious discomfort, "You have nothing to worry about, kitten. I'm just messing with you." _There is it again_, she thought, struggling to keep her face indifferent. _Must. Act. Not. Pleased._ Watching him begin to eat she took this as her cue to tuck in. Upon her first mouthful, Elena didn't have enough warning to suppress the satisfied sound that radiated from her throat. "You're making it very hard not to justify your nickname, Elena. I never new I had the power to make a woman purr just by making them dinner. Then again they do say the way to a person's heart is through their stomach."

"That was not a purr!" she scowled, "Just good manners. You know, manners? For example, when a person tries to stroke another's already oversized ego?"

"I can think of better oversized things for you to stroke." he replied, chuckling slightly as she choked on her drink.

"Bite me." She growled, slamming her glass down onto the table, completely and purposefully aware of her choice of words.

"Flirt." He smirked, taking another sip of his wine.

**AN: Remember: Reviews = Love = Speedy updates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

A loud rumble of thunder shook the walls of Elena's room. "This is ridiculous," she whispered to herself, "You'll hang out with vampires but you can't take a little thunderstorm?" Before she even realised what she was doing she found herself padding down the hall barefoot towards Damon's room. She wasn't sure what she hoped to find there or achieve, but she couldn't stand being on her own any longer. She knocked on his door and timidly entered. The room was dark, save for one small lamp on his night stand which served as a reading light. Wait, Damon was reading? Elena hadn't seen that one coming. She'd expected him to be making the most of the various flat screens about the room. His Macintosh, his TV, his brand new iPad (that she wasn't allowed to touch)…. But no, he was reading a book. And not just any book, he was reading 'Gone with the Wind'.

"Margaret Mitchell? You didn't strike me as the type."

"The type of person who can appreciate great writing?" he said, dropping the worn novel onto his chest, which, she noted, was bare.

"Fair enough."

"So what brings you to the dragon's lair, kitten? Couldn't resist me after all?"

"No, I just don't like storms."

"You, Elena Gilbert, whose best friend is a witch, boyfriend is a vampire and babysitter is a "self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities", are afraid of a little thunder?"

"I know, it's stupid." she looked up from the floor to see Damon fold back the covers of his bed, inviting her in. She nearly skipped towards him, but kept her pace under control as she slipped under the covers with him. Surprised when his arm came around her shoulder she cuddled up to his heat instinctively, and they both began to read from the exhausted pages. After a few minutes and a lot of mental rehearsal, she worked up the courage to say "When I was little, in thunderstorms like this, I used to climb inside the duvet cover." He looked down at her, and she at him, and before they new it both proceeded to unbutton his duvet cover and fumble their way inside. They sat opposite each other, legs crossed in silence, listening to the storm rage on outside.

"So what do we do now?" he asked, truly curious.

"Just talk."

"Talk."

"Yeah. You know, talk; contemplating man's existential questions, discussing current affairs …. Or in our case, just witty banter. "

"Okay then." There was a long pause when he said, completely out of the blue, "What's your favourite colour?"

"What?"

"What's your favourite colour?" he repeated.

"Red. You?"

"Black."

"Figures." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes dark green."

"Oooh, how exotic."she mocked.

"I think so." He smiled.

"What's your favourite book?" she asked, starting to enjoy the game.

"It's a tie between 'Wuthering Heights' and… Twilight."

"Are you serious?"

"No."

"I used to like Twilight. That was before I started dating an actual vampire, and before it got all commercialised and they cast Robert Pattinson as the most beautiful man to walk this Earth." she said firmly.

"Should've been me, I know." he chuckled.

"Actually, yes."

"I knew you'd see sense." his smile broadened.

"It's not hard to be more attractive than Robert Pattinson, Damon."

"You wound me, Elena."

"You heal fast." she retorted.

"Okay. Who is your favourite actor?"

"I dunno. It's too hard. Maybe Ed Westwick."

"Gossip Girl? Really Elena?" he said, chuckling.

"I know. You know you kind of remind me of Chuck."

"That Jenny-screwing bastard? I had hoped you thought better of me than that."

"I don't think of you." She said, laughing at his factual input.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to always tell the truth, kitten?" he said, teasingly.

"Eugh. So how exactly do you know so much about this show you so passionately disagree with?" she shot back.

"I know everything." he smirked, unfazed by her attack. She scowled at him.

"So what about you then, who's your favourite actor?" she said, trying to move on quickly.

"Cary Grant, without question." he responded.

"I've never seen one of his films." She admitted.

"You're kidding." He said with a sincere look of surprise on his face.

"Nope." She assured.

"You haven't lived. So what's your favourite movie then?"

"The Blair Witch Project."

"You're scared of thunderstorms, but not a forest full of twig voodoo?"

"Hey, I'm a complicated girl."

"I know." They smiled at each other. Sensing an awkward silence approaching he continued, "So you like horror movies, then?"

"Sure, you don't?"

"My life is a horror movie, baby." He said, baring his fangs.

"Except ninety nine percent of the time you're the predator, not the prey." she said, completely unfazed by his display.

"It helps." he said, composing his face and surprised that she seemed unaffected by being inside a duvet with him all "vamped out". There was a pause.

"Favourite food?"

"You're seriously asking?" he smirked.

"You know what I mean." she said, sighing.

"Mince pies."

"Aww, cute."

"Excuse me? I am not cute." He protested, "I am Damon Salvatore. I am many things; hot, irresistible, charming even, but never cute."

"No, I disagree. I think you're just a big fluffy teddy bear."

"If that's what you're into."

"What, paedophilia?"

"Well, from you current relationship status I would say more along the lines of necrophilia."

"Eww, oh God." she grimaced.

"I thought I said you could call me Damon." He smirked.

**AN: Its big, its blue and its calling out to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you so much for all the favourites and alerts! You are actually amazing. And a special thanks to TomRiddleCrazy, TranquilityofPassion, brockjl1, Vampgirl144, .NOT., monnalisa, iamnotavampire2, damon-salvatore-lover15 and toffenutlatte for your wonderful praise. You guys made me so happy that i decided to write the next chapter ahead of schedule. See? "Reviews = Love = Speedy updates" was no lie. Right, and now for the morning after! **

**CHAPTER THREE**

Elena woke with her face buried in Damon's still bare chest, she instinctively breathed in his scent of scotch, Givenchy and just… pure masculinity. She sighed, briefly allowing herself to forget that this was her boyfriend's brother she was assaulting.

"Damon." She whispered, trying to wake him up, "Damon." His only reaction was a loud groan, and without any hint of warning just as she was about to get up he rolled on top of her. He was almost between her legs now and his eyes remained closed as he nuzzled his forehead into the arch between her neck and shoulder. She momentarily sank into the embrace and very nearly "purred", but was interrupted from her reverie as he suddenly raised his head, blinking. They looked at each other for a few moments before he gathered is senses and rolled off her, the air whipping around her, involuntarily using his vampire speed in his desire to rectify the situation. In shock, he stared at the ceiling. She mirrored his response with her legs still slightly parted and the patch of skin on her neck burning.

"Sorry." He breathed, sincerely.

"It's okay." She replied. After a few seconds they both got up and headed in silence in opposite directions; he to his bathroom, and she to hers.

_Early evening_  
"I brought my personally compiled Cary Grant box set."

"And I brought homemade mince pies."

"You _angel_." He said climbing over the back of the couch gracefully and appearing before her with a slight breeze. He promptly put one of her masterpieces into his mouth and emitted a slightly muffled groan of satisfaction.

"Took me all afternoon, you know. Savour it." She cajoled.

"Trust me I will." He smiled at her, "I think a drink is in order." He said, turning towards his cabinet.

"What are we celebrating?"

"I don't know. Cary's legacy perhaps? Or these truly fantastic mince pies and your undiscovered culinary skills? Maybe even the existence of alcohol. Lady's choice." He said, handing her a tumbler of bourbon.

"Alright." She said raising her glass. "To Cary, mince pies, and alcohol."

"To Cary, you and alcohol." He replied, drinking deeply.

_Later_

"Okay. I never… saw Twilight. I couldn't bear to watch them massacre a frankly brilliant concept." Elena admitted.

"I did." He replied. Elena pulled a face. "Curiosity got the better of me. Of course I didn't pay for it though." He said by way of explanation, taking a drink.

"Of course." She laughed.

"My go. I never had a girlfriend."

"That I can believe. Me neither! Okay… I never ate peanut butter."

"You're not missing out on anything." he assured her, drinking. He thought for a moment, "I never saw Grease."

"How terrible!" she said, drinking, "Okay, I never had any designer clothes."

"Now _that's_ terrible! We are so going shopping tomorrow, with or without your consent. I never wore anything but designer clothes in my life… okay in my afterlife." he corrected.

"Haha okay, I never...was compelled." She said, looking him in the eye.

"I can rectify that." He said, only half joking.

"Really?" she asked, genuinely curious. The look of shock that she would even consider this on his face was priceless, "Would you really?" she said, reaching for the clasp of her necklace.

"Hang on." he stopped her, keeping her necklace firmly in place with his hand. "How do you know I won't make you do something you won't like, or compel you to not put it back on?"

"I know you won't." she said with confidence.

"Okay…" he said, still unsure, "Any requests?"

"Yeah, make me do something tame like… walk in circles."

"Your wish is my command." He said, as evilly as he could but she remained unafraid. He approached her and put his hands on either side of her face, staring into her eyes briefly before complying. "You will remember all of this and especially that you asked me to do this, and now you will walk in circles until I tell you to stop." He let go of her face and watched her start walking.

"Whoa, that is the weirdest thing." She said smiling.

"You like it, huh?" he said in the sleaziest way possible.

She rolled her eyes "Can I stop now, please?"

"Sure," his pupils dilated "You are no longer under my influence. Stop."

"So, if no one ever realises they're being compelled, how come I knew?"

"Because I mentioned it, I told you to remember that you asked me to compel you." He said, handing her necklace back. He still couldn't believe she'd trusted him to do that. For all she knew she could still be in his control. She obviously has some serious danger radar issues, he thought as she sat back down on the couch.

"Okay. Your go again."

"I'm out."

"You can't be."

"Nope I've said everything I haven't done."

"Really?" she said, sceptical.

"Yeah, well.. almost everything." he said, turning away from her to refill his drink.

"Oh yeah? What's left?" she asked, curious.

"I've never tasted you." he said, watching her reaction as he slowly sat back down on the couch next to her. There was a pause when she couldn't look away from his blue gaze. She knew what he had meant, but something about the way he hadn't specified her blood made her hum with excitement.

"Well, now we can't have that tarnish your perfect record, can we?" she said, pushing him back on the couch as she threw one leg over his, straddling his lap. Unsure what had prompted this sudden burst of confidence, _The alcohol no _doubt, she thought, she gaze down at his shocked face. He stared up back at her, watching entranced as she pushed all of her gorgeous, silky dark hair over one shoulder. "Go ahead. I give you permission to drink from me." He gazed in awe as she closed her eyes and leaned her forehead on his left shoulder. "Do it." She insisted. He could feel the veins around his eyes start to enhance and the tips of his teeth extend, not only this but he was sure she could feel how aroused he was at the very idea of what she was offering him. He finally gave in, kissing her neck, careful not to pierce the soft skin their just yet, simply basking in the scent.

"This will hurt for just a second. But after that it'll be like nothing you've ever experienced, least of all in bed with Saint Stefan." He chuckled as she was unable to form a response, merely nodding, and gently licked the spot he had chosen to prepare her. Suddenly and involuntarily, he let his instinct take over, grabbing her waist and plunging his fangs into her neck. She cried out from shock but he did his best to make the transition from pain to pleasure as swift as possible, and soon enough she was moaning in his arms. She was in utter euphoria, and so was he. He had said that for her it would be fantastic but he hadn't anticipated the wave after wave of sweet satisfaction he felt as he filled his mouth with her life source. He could hardly contain himself, but as he felt her shudder then wilt and heard her moans reduce to whimpers he managed to retract his teeth and lick the spilt drops of blood from her neck. He turned them to lay her down, her legs wrapping around him reflexively. "Elena, kitten. Look at me." She tried her best to focus on his face, and not his obvious arousal. She was sure she would have blushed had she been able to. She watched him extend his teeth once more, and, ever so slightly afraid, she tried to wriggle out from underneath him. "Stop, Elena, I'm not going to hurt you." He reassured. She understood as he raised his own wrist to his mouth and bit to let his own blood run free. Holding his wounded wrist up to her mouth she shook her head. "Come on, Elena, I took too much. You need this." Behind his hand she saw him lick his lips, conscious of the fact that he may still have blood there and thinking this was the reason for her reluctance, but only serving to turn her on even more. He pushed his wrist towards her, and as she was able to focus more on the inviting red liquid that oozed from the cut she found herself the opposite of repulsed and unexpectedly grabbed his wrist. She drank deeply, scrunching her nose at the concept but quickly giving in to the surprisingly syrupy taste of his blood. She could feel him writhing above her, and somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear him telling her to stop. He had to force his wrist from her mouth eventually, thinking he might pass out if she had anymore.

"Mmmm." she purred, licking her lips tantalisingly.

"My thoughts exactly." He laughed at the sight of her, clearly enjoying herself. By instinct, and completely involuntarily he bucked his hips into hers and she responded in equal measure. He could smell her arousal, but she was drunk. If this was going to happen, she had to make the decision alcohol and compulsion free. He would make sure of that. So he sat up and pulled her with him so she was once again straddling him and allowing her to get up off him. But she didn't. Instead she rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in deeply. Now Damon, not one to let any female force him to engage in anything resembling cuddling, was caught off guard but sank into the embrace, and after a few minutes realised she had fallen into a deep sleep. He stood up as smoothly as he could and began walking up the stairs to their bedrooms with her legs around his hips and arms around his shoulders. He briefly thought how this might look to the casual passer-by, but that thought was quickly replaced with a dilemma. Should he take her to Stefan's room and leave her by herself, or back to his bed? He decided he liked the latter better, so he turned in the direction of his room and lowered her onto the bed. Before crawling into bed beside her, he took her shoes and socks off, but decided to leave her sweater so as to not risk waking her. Laying down he revelled when she turned in her sleep stretching one arm across his stomach and shifting a knee over his. "She's going to be the death of me." He thought out loud, and as she moaned softly in her sleep he thought he heard a barely there "Damon" from her lips. As she pressed herself closer to him, one thought crossed his mind before he fell into a dream filled sleep. _Christ. Blue balls._

**AN: Haha, I had to draw it out aleast a little while! Please tell me if i go too OOC, i get a little carried away. I'm sure you understand. :) LOVE**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, thank you to TomRiddleCrazy, .NOT., Damon-salvatore-lover15, toffeenutlatte, iamnotavampire2, velja, natitasha, monnalisa, TranquillityofPassion, Vampgirl144,Pandora03, Sortoflovely, xAlternativexMusicxGirlx, brockjl1, IkeaGoddess, vuvuzela, DamonSalvatore'sFutureWife x, I-de-BadBad-Wolf, born-for-thisRIOT, lizi3512, Kara.R.K, ForeverQueenofDarkness, meggster2608, hush223, cherryblossom1031, DomOx, TheVDseason2, Katherine-Alexis-Tyler-'K.A.T' and Zapphe for the encouragement! I'm sorry for being so unreliable! Can't believe i wrote this bit about this time last year. Then lost it, then found it, then decided to post it at 1am. Anyway, a ****short one to tie over to the shopping trip! Was going to be just the introduction to that chapter but still working on next part so this is just a teaser if you will. Am w****riting that when i wake up in about 8 hours (live in UK). Not really sure how to approach the story since so much has changed on the show! Their relationship used to be a lot more fun and a lot less intense, so maybe its a good thing to get a taste of the old relatively drama free Delena. Let me know your ideas about future chapters because part of the reason i haven't updated is that i don't want to ruin it with bad plots. ****Sincerely, ****The Die-hard Perfectionist. (haha)**

CHAPTER 4

Having woken to an empty house, in Damon's bed she might add, Elena decided to cancel her plans with Caroline and Bonnie; opting instead to bask in one the few and far between heat waves that hit Mystic Falls. Laying out in the boarding house's back yard, also known as the forest, she had stolen Damon's copy of Gone with the Wind and was lost its pages. Feeling a gust of air around her, she looked up behind the book to Damon's face smirking back at her.

"You must plan your grand and terrifying entrances more carefully, Damon. That one barely registered."

"Your pulse begs to differ." _Damn it._ "A little light reading? Ah, the civil war. Fun times." There was a pause where she ignored his sarcasm and continued reading before he spoke again. "Tell me, Elena. How many seasons old is that bathing suit?"

She looked down at her thumbs, pressed into the print of the book, and replied, "I'd rather not say.", only serving to further widen his smile.

"Case in point. Now, I seem to recall you agreeing to go on a little shopping trip with me last night."

"I did?" she said, completely lost.

"Yes, you did." He assured before proceeding in a very high pitched voice as if to imitate her, "'Oh yes please, Damon. I would love it if you would come with me to Victoria Secret. Yours is the only opinion I care about when it comes to my top drawer.'"

"Well, that does sound like me alright. Guess I have no choice." She said giggling, unable to stop herself.

"Now you're getting it." He said, smiling back. It was then that the changed position on the grass so that he was like parallel to her, and also then that she noticed his lack of shirt. Not aware of how comfortable her eyes got staring at his abs she was motionless until he cleared his throat. "Um, Elena. Is there some reason why you're staring at me like a cold glass of lemonade on this very, very hot day?" Before she could even blush the breeze shifted again and there he was, laying the exact same place, only this time holding aforementioned glass of lemonade right where she had been looking.

"Ass hole." She muttered, standing up to leave. But not before taking the glass from him, tipping it into her mouth in what she hoped was the most appealing way possible and dropping a suggestive "Thanks for the drink. Its was….refreshing." before walking away from an open-mouthed Damon with an exaggerated sway of her hips.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"We've got shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, jackets, shoes, iced confections... what else could I possibly need?" she wondered out loud as they walked out of Carytown Cupcakes, Richmond, Virginia; Damon carrying a mountain of shopping and Elena with a sole red velvet cupcake in her hands. She was rather enjoying having him follow her around like a puppy dog, or a donkey.

"One can never have too many clothes, Elena. If I teach you anything, it'll be that. Besides we still haven't been to Victoria Secret." he said, smirking, fully expecting her to brush the whole idea off.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" she responded eagerly and began in the direction of the store.

"I'm sorry, what?" he said, mouth open.

"Well, that's it. The one thing we haven't got. Logic dictates... I mean, why not?"

"I can think of a reason. It starts with 'Stef' and ends with 'an'." he responded, matter-of-factly.

"Eugh, do you see him anywhere?" she said, looking around in a dramatic fashion, "Is he here? No, he abandoned me to go do something in Europe. Still don't even know what it is. The way I figure, if he can go wherever and do whatever he pleases, then so can I."

"Well then, in that case."

* * *

"Are you okay in there, kitten? Need any... assistance?" he said in a suggestive manner, from his chair in the fitting rooms.

"I'm just fine, Damon. Just... can't... get this." she replied, sounding strained, "There. Are you ready?"

"No." he whispered under his breath.

"Close your eyes until I say."

"Fine." he sighed and complied. He heard the curtain rings slide along the rail and he bare feet pad softly of the thick carpet.

"Okay. Open." The sight that beheld him rendered his vocal chords useless. Elena stood before him in a royal blue satin underwear set that fitted as though it were made for her. He skin looked so much paler in the harsh light and against the rich color and for a moment she reminded him of one of the marble statues of Aphrodite he had seen. Except so much better. "See something you like, Mr Salvatore?" She sounded so much like Katherine he almost thought he should check. But then he heard her racing heart beat. He gulped in response and she sauntered towards him, deciding to tease him a bit and encouraged by his speechlessness. "I can't decide if I like it. What is your humble opinion?" she said as she climbed into his lap, one knee on other side of him. This was suspiciously similar to their encounter the other night. He wondered briefly if she was trying to kill him. "Yes or no, Damon." she pressed, giving him an exquisite view of the valley the blue satin created. The veins around his eyes faintly made themselves known and he licked his lips.

"Get them all." he said laconically, pushing her off him as she struggled not to giggle and handing his credit card to the one of the gaggle of glazed-eyed assistants that had come to see the rumored devilish man who had entered their store, and his celestial 'girlfriend'.

* * *

**Short chapters lately I know. You guys are so kind and encouraging - the best motivation for writing! Next chapter is date night! I have two other stories you could read while that takes shape. 'Undeniable' is an M rated alternate ending to 2x08 (Damon tells Elena how he feels and compels her to forget). Also in the process of creating a multi chapter fic which I began before season 3 started and is, in essence, a find-Stefan Delena road trip. This one I'm going to need a lot of help with because I've read many fics like this so the challenge is making it unique. If you have an idea put it in a review and I'll take a look. Full accreditation in the header of course! **

**Lots of love**

**Rosie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to all those of you who have subscribed and favourited! And to my latest reviewers: laughingsmyfav, bluestriker666, BurningDownTheBridges, Anna Berry, CookieMonsterWillRuleTheWorld, espholie, CrackFoxx and LovexAndxFate. You guys are the reason and drop all any and all academia to write about vampires! But "Shh! The others might get jealous!" **

* * *

"We're gonna be late for our reservation, Elena." Damon sighed tapping his feet impatiently in the lobby of their penthouse suite. Yes, you heard me. "Honestly, I usually spend longer on my hair than my female companions."

"Damon, have you seen how much hair I have?" she called from the bathroom.

"Oh, I'm very familiar with your locks. Katherine's were a little less fragrant. We couldn't get Herbal Essences that far from Richmond in the 19th Century."

"Very funny, Damon." she replied as she stepped out into the lobby wearing a knee length, figure-hugging, black crepe de chine dress with bonze embellishments. He had picked it himself. Now, as his pants tightened, he regretted that decision. A bit. "It's as good as it's going to get." she said, sighing and twisting the ends of her curled hair round her fingers.

"Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Well now, that is a compliment. Coming from the great, maestro of style and entirely heterosexual Damon Salvatore." she said, giggling and to laugh off her blush under his heated gaze.

"It's not possible for a man to be elegant without a touch of feminity." he quipped.

"That is very wise. Who said it?"

"Vivienne Westwood. She's a fiery one that Vivienne. Or she was once. Can't hold her drink to save her life but that's part of her charm." he said, with a nostalgic look on his face. She breathed out in disbelief. Well, it's Damon. He knows everyone. It was then that she noticed him. Really noticed him. Jesus, he knows I have a weakness for that suit. "The taxi's waiting." he said, interrupting her reverie.

"Right. Yeah. The taxi."

* * *

"The Jefferson Hotel, really Damon? Not even gonna wine and dine me first?"

"Don't tempt me. Relax, this is the Lemaire too."

* * *

"Paul." he nodded to the most charmingly gay waiter Elena had ever encountered.

"Mr Salvatore. Long time, no see. Your table is this way." indicating for them to follow.

"Yeah, I've been kind of busy... But I'm here now." he said, flashing his winning smile at the monochrome clad server.

"And it's always a pleasure. Who's your lover?" he dramatically whispered.

"Oh I'm not-"

"Elena." he said, cutting her off and putting his arm round her waist. "Her name is Elena."

"Well, Elena. You deserve a drink, for putting up with this one." he said, grinning, gesturing to Damon. "Two Manhattans, I presume."

"You know it." he winked. Paul blushed slightly promptly left for the bar.

"He seemed... friendly."

"I don't know what you're suggesting, Elena." she raised one eyebrow at him and they promptly burst into a fit of laughter. "Anyway, nothing wrong with indulging him a little."

"Damon, contrary to popular belief, not everyone you meet is in love with you." An expression of disbelief crossed his face and she followed his gaze to see Paul and another bar tender watching her date in what can only be described as a trance, a proceeding to giggle like school girls once they realised they'd been caught.

* * *

"Oh my God, I'm never eating again." Elena moaned.

"Such lies." he said, sipping his drink.

"Allow me my adolescent hyperbole, Damon Salvatore. Some of us only have seventeen - and three quarters - years of perspective on the world."

"Touché." They shared smiles for a few moments before Elena dropped her eyes to the napkin in her lap.

"Damon?"

"Yes, kitten."

"About the other night..." she paused, nervously.

"Ah yes, I wondered when you'd bring that up. I was beginning to think you didn't remember."

"Oh, I remember..."

"What about it?" he smirked at her obvious embarrassment.

"Well, I was just wondering... the girls you bite..." she took a deep breath.

"Spit it out, Elena. No pun intended."

"Eugh, I don't know why I bother!" she said taking a huge gulp from her cocktail.

"I do, and so do you. Just tell me, kitten."

"Fine." she said, taking a deep breath, "Do they always enjoy it? I mean, _really_ enjoy it. Like I did." she said poignantly.

"You mean do they always orgasm?" he smirked lewdly.

"Jesus, Damon!" she hissed, looking around to see if anyone had heard. "Do you have to be so crude?"

"Just calling a spade a spade." she buried her face in her hands at this. "Only very occasionally." he continued. "Let's just say, it takes two to tango." he reached across the table and guided her hands away from her face holding them in his own. "If you're asking whether it wasn't special, whether you were just another happy meal? Sure, it has happened in the past. But with us? That was something else entirely." he reassured, locking eyes with her.

"Really?" she tried to stifle her smile. God he could be silver-tongued sometimes.

"Couldn't you tell? When we are connected like that our emotions are shared. You must have known how it felt, and even if you didn't I did. I could feel every goose bump, every shudder, every wave." she stared at him, mesmerized. He thought he might have accidentally compelled her the way she held his gaze so intensely.

"Well, it's not like I have anything to compare it to." she admitted, now staring at her hands. He sat for a substantial pause, open mouthed in shock. "Close your mouth, Damon. It's not that unusual." she snapped, blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Is that what they tell you Glamour?" he smiled in his own special brand of comfort and seduction. "Don't worry, kitten. Fortunately for you, this is my field of expertise." She couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, nor which of the two she was hoping for.

* * *

**Reviews are my crack**


End file.
